


drafts i may never complete unless requested to :))

by ronnieroseduke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: :)), Other, just short things, never gonna finish there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ronnieroseduke/pseuds/ronnieroseduke
Summary: yes, yes i know. short snippets of incomplete wips. please note that there may be unnoted tws, but i don't think there's any. other than that, enjoy!please comment if you'd like me to continue one of these <3
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. wip eposette high school au :)

Cosette hates drawing people.  
Out of all the things she sketched out, in that small little sky blue book of hers- trees, flowers, animals- anything at all, there were no people in this book. She loathes the proportions when she’s done, simply erasing, over and over again, never satisfied with her work, a sculptor who kept chipping away at her own work.  
She frowns down again, scribbling out a small sketch, replacing it with a doodle of a bird. Cosette keeps walking, head down, lost in her own little world, and also in the crowd of university students currently swarming her. Arms brush past as she pushes through, doodling as she goes, drawing another world in the book.  
A girl happens to be walking by, a brown-eyed brunette, one sipping away at a coffee, struggling past the sea of students. Cosette ignores her.


	2. new year's shenanigans with the amis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yes, yes i know. short snippets of incomplete wips. please note that there may be unnoted tws, but i don't think there's any. other than that, enjoy!  
> please comment if you'd like me to continue one of these <3

It was a joyous day.  
Jehan dashed around the room, reciting poetry as they went, while Bossuet somehow fell off a ladder putting up decorations. The Musain was bustling with life today. Enjolras stood on a table, waving his arms around.  
“Could we all please take care not to get inj-”  
He was interrupted by a sudden crash. Enjolras put his head in his hands and sighed. This was not his idea of an ideal New Year’s Eve celebration, thank you very much. He went up to Courf, who happened to be reading with Ferre (Who knew? Courf likes reading? Wow-), greatly disappointed.  
“Courf, do you have any idea when Grantaire’s going to get here?”  
Courfeyrac shook his head.  
“Amazing,” groaned Enjolras.


End file.
